


Не все то золото

by Taisin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Obi-Wan Kenobi, Drama, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Obi-Wan saves Satine, Satine Kryze Lives, Sith Anakin, fandom kombat 2017
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12702108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisin/pseuds/Taisin
Summary: АУ. Во время захвата Мандалора Дартом Молом Оби-Ван принимает тяжелое решение.





	Не все то золото

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для fandom Star Wars 2017

— Ну же. — Дарт Мол скалил зубы, а Оби-Ван мог только держать лицо. — Ну же, неужели ты не чувствуешь ее страха?

Ситх врал. Сатин не боялась. Она держалась так, будто была не в плену, будто не ее держал за шею безумный ситх. Она — герцогиня, она у себя дома, и если даже предстоит умереть, она умрет как герцогиня, не потеряв достоинства. Оби-Ван мог только безмерно ее уважать.

И безмерно же страшиться смотреть ей в лицо. Он и так знал, что увидит: любовь, восхищение, веру, принятие. И ни тени надежды на благополучный исход. Она была — что бы ни говорили ее враги — Мандалор своего народа, великий воин — пусть своим оружием она и выбрала слова, а не бластеры. Делай что должно, не бойся умирать, не закрывай глаз.

Боялся сейчас он, а не она. Он замер на краю пропасти, она же стояла в шаге от гибели и верила в него безмерно. И если ей предстоит умереть, чтобы он остался верен Свету Силы — значит так нужно.

А ей предстоит. Умереть.

Вариантов совсем не осталось. Сила редко говорила однозначно — но единственный шанс Сатин выжить, какой видел Оби-Ван — это если Мол решит ее пощадить. Но так он не поступит. Мол держит сердце своего давнего врага в руках и не удержится от соблазна раздавить его.

…Это он, он виноват. Он сам показал Молу, так хорошо показал ему, где же его сердце, когда бросился спасать ее, даже не предупредив Энакина, не предупредив никого…

И ведь почему не предупредив — из-за уверенности, что остановят. Джедаям не пристало вмешиваться во внутренние разборки планет ради спасения единственной жизни. Джедаям не пристало ценить эту единственную жизнь превыше прочих.

То, что ценишь — отпусти. Так говорил Йода. Он сам так говорил Энакину. И если Энакин скажет это ему самому, когда Сатин умрет — сможет ли он просто отвернуться, уйти, кивнуть? Кивнуть, улыбнуться, пойти дальше? Отпустить ее и дальше жить в мире, где ее больше нет?

Стоит ли Свет Силы в его душе мира, где Сатин больше нет?

…Если он падет на Темную Сторону, то Энакин убьет его. Оби-Ван был уверен, что вот уж на Энакина у него рука не поднимется даже на Темной стороне и поэтому Энакин выживет… И уж точно они с Асокой прикончат его до того, как Темная сторона сделает из него чудовище. Главное, чтобы он — уже не он, впрочем, но неважно — не навредил Сатин. Говорят, безумие Темной Стороны меняет людей, извращает чувства, и то, что кажется бесценным сейчас — там перестает иметь всякое значение. Но все же, неужели его восхищение, его нежность, его любовь исчезнут без следа?..

Оби-Ван отвел взгляд от скалящегося Мола, держа концентрацию. Спокойствие. Буря в душе, да, смятение, но внешнее спокойствие, пусть видит волны, но и только… Посмотрел на Сатин.

Вот она была подлинно спокойна. И осознавала свои чувства, и принимала их, и смотрела на него с любовью. И с прощением, заранее, за то, что он выбрал не ее — а Свет Силы.

— Прости, — шепнул Оби-Ван одними губами. Сатин улыбнулась ему.

Он улыбнулся в ответ и шагнул в пропасть.

***

Это не походило на опьянение. Он сознавал все — пожалуй, куда четче чем раньше, — вот только, что именно он осознавал, ничуть ему не нравилось.

Да, вот теперь он понимал, до конца, что же такое — пресловутое безумие Темной стороны.

Это… эйфория. Можно — все. Сейчас, с этими врагами — все. Не двигаясь, раздавить головы державших его. Ударить Мола Силой — а остальных его вооруженных подельников разметать по залу, никак не сдерживаясь, ломая им шеи и спины.

Это — восторг. Ему нравится убивать, кто бы мог подумать… Не только побеждать, но и видеть, как в ужасе умирают враги. Как пытаются удрать — и слышать, как они кричат, понимая, что спасения нет.

Это — упоение чужим ужасом. Мол отбросил Сатин в сторону, и Оби-Ван едва не забыл — забыл! — смягчить ее падение, настолько ее возможный ушиб казался неважным перед шоком на лице старого врага…

Темная сторона — зверь, которому так нравится рвать добычу, что ничего более его не интересует. Такова ли она для всех, или только у него зверь Темной стороны — явный фелинкс, с нулевой концентрацией и с бешеным восторгом от идеи поиграть с тем, кого собираешься сожрать?..

И с желанием, наигравшись, убить врага, приволочь труп к ногам Сатин и напроситься на ласку.

…Неплохой план, решил Оби-Ван. Особенно первая его часть. Вот и приступим к реализации. Пока подкрепление не подоспело. Ты очень сильна, моя Темная фелинкс, но против всех злоумышленников мы не устоим. Нет, не устоим. А Сатин и голова Мола вполне порадует, не стоит громоздить курган из боевых трофеев, ты ведь помнишь, что наша герцогиня — пацифистка, правда? Вот и умница…

Бой тянулся безумно долго. В субъективном времени. Мол все пытался прорваться к Сатин, но Оби-Ван ему мешал, и это требовало разделения концентрации — а Мола все же слишком хорошо обучили, чтобы его было легко убить, не сосредоточившись на процессе целиком. Темной стороне хотелось поиграть, покружить вокруг такого интересного противника, попробовать техники — понадкусывать и посмотреть, что выйдет, — но Оби-Ван вспоминал «Сатин, Сатин, Сатин» и удерживался. Игры с таким противником слишком опасны. Слишком чреваты фатальной ошибкой. На что Мол, похоже, и рассчитывал…

Через полгода боя в плечо Мола прилетел бластерный заряд, Мол отмахнулся — но это было именно тем, чего не хватало Темному фелинксу Оби-Вана: одного момента сбоя концентрации противника, чтобы броситься вперед и откусить врагу голову.

…Фигурально выражаясь, откусить. Разумеется.

***

Голову Мола Оби-Ван к ногам Сатин все же не принес, уж очень вид трофея стал… не для подношений герцогиням. Темная сторона внутри прыгала, урчала, рвалась поиграть — и убить еще кого-нибудь. Вокруг так много противников! Он сдерживал ее, но выглядел наверняка безумно. Сатин сидела на полу, сжимала в руках чужой бластер и смотрела на него ошарашенно.

— Ты не ранена?

Она медленно покачала головой.

— Прости, — повинился Оби-Ван. Поправился: — Простите, герцогиня. Нам нужно бежать отсюда, слишком много врагов, простите. Я не видел иного выхода. Я понимаю, я теперь должен быть вам противен…

— Помоги мне встать, — попросила Сатин.

Он поспешно подал ей руку, помог подняться. Она наверняка ушиблась, когда Мол кинул ее об стену, а он — идиот! — не среагировал сразу, упивался силой, нашел момент!..

Они оказались совсем рядом, а ее ладонь стиснула его руку сильно и жарко.

— Прости, — произнесла Сатин, смотря ему в глаза. — Что из-за меня… Мне так жаль.

— Я сразу же уйду, — прошептал Оби-Ван. — Не бойтесь. Я…

— Я уже ничего не боюсь.

Прикосновение ее губ к его заставило Оби-Вана замереть, а Темного фелинкса внутри потянуться во все тело и притиснуть Сатин — мое! — поближе.

Мое! Не отдам никому!

О Сила, вот только этого и не хватало… Как же будет тяжело умирать, понимая, что любовь его взаимна — даже сейчас, даже когда от прежнего рыцаря Кеноби почти ничего и не осталось.

…Но вот именно сейчас на эти мысли нет времени, иначе он умрет не один.

— Нам нужно бежать. — Оби-Ван оторвался от Сатин, с огромным трудом усмирив Темное внутри. Темное требовало порадоваться победе и взаимности немедленно и не сходя с места, а потом пойти и вместе кого-нибудь еще победить. И порадоваться еще, как же иначе. Безумие.

— Конечно. — Сатин взяла его за руку, и он пошел за ней, сияя, будто мальчишка.

Чистейшее безумие.

***

Когда Оби-Ван кинулся спасать Сатин, он собирался увезти ее на Корусант. И безопасно, и немедленное свидетельство об узурпации власти на Мандалоре поможет потом ее власть там восстановить… Он бы не поменял планов даже сейчас — ну и что, пусть его казнит Совет, так даже надежнее, — но Сатин запротестовала.

Он подчинился, так и не согласившись с аргументами. Хотя действительно, умирать на Набу было бы приятнее, да и от руки Энакина, пожалуй, тоже.

…Странная вещь — привязанности. Вернее — осознание их, ведь по-настоящему он никогда не был от них свободен. Он был привязан к Энакину, к Корусанту, к Храму. К магистрам. К собственному мечу, к собственной внешности и образу — как странно сознавать себя щеголем, право. К статусу рыцаря джедай.

К погибшему так давно Квай-Гону. На его месте в сердце вместо смирения и принятия до сих пор саднила рана, и как ему столько времени удавалось ее не замечать, Оби-Ван даже не понимал. Верно говорили ситхи: Темная сторона открывает глаза. Надо же…

Впрочем, поддаваться Тьме полностью Оби-Ван не собирался. Пока еще удерживаться получалось, а там и Энакин прибудет — и все закончится.

Не почувствовать Тьму с другой стороны ученической связи Энакин точно не смог бы, так что прибудет несомненно. И хорошо бы, не один.

На Набу их встретили приветливо, как гостей Падме, по старой памяти, и позволили погостить в летней ее резиденции. Посетовали, что — зима, и погода не даст насладиться природой, сказали, что сенатор Амидала должна прибыть вот-вот…

Их высадили в небольшом, совершенно пустом дворце на берегу озера и оставили вдвоем.

Несмотря на зиму, грело солнце. Цвел местный жасмин, название которого Оби-Ван когда-то знал, но забыл. Пахло деревом, смолой вечнозеленых деревьев вокруг дворца. Вода тихо плескала о мраморные ступени, спускавшиеся с террасы в озеро.

Сатин немедленно сбросила обувь. Оби-Ван смотрел на нее с террасы, на то, как она идет к воде, босая, поддерживая платье, и мысли его все больше склонялись во Тьму.

Медитация становилась совершенно необходима.

Сатин обернулась через плечо, просияла улыбкой.

— Идем купаться.

Оби-Ван вздохнул. Стиснул перила.

— Я опасен, — сказал он честно. — Для тебя, для всех. Я не должен даже касаться тебя…

Сатин прищурилась.

— Ты хочешь мне зла?

— Я… Нет. Конечно же нет. Я…

— Идем. — Она улыбалась так, будто понимала все, что он так и не смог сказать. Тьма поднялась в его сердце, и он сдался.

***

Энакин прилетел вечером следующего дня. Оби-Ван с Сатин сидели на террасе и любовались закатом, когда сияние Энакина вспыхнуло на границе сознания Оби-Вана. Остававшиеся минуты он пытался примириться с близкой смертью, но получалось плохо. Он был слишком счастлив сейчас, чтобы уйти легко, так не хотелось отпускать…

Когда набуанской постройки яхта — явно сенатора Амидалы — опустилась на площадку рядом с дворцом, Оби-Ван поцеловал Сатин, встал и спустился к яхте. Он чувствовал, что Сатин хотела удержать его, но не позволила себе, и был ей благодарен.

Меч Оби-Ван не включил, даже когда опустилась рампа и появился знакомый силуэт. Рука не поднялась. Энакин тоже не активировал оружие, неужели хотел поговорить? Как некстати.

— Учитель! — вскричал Энакин, спрыгнув на землю. — Я верно чувствую, вы Пали?

— Увы, — ответил Оби-Ван, всматриваясь в него. — Почему ты один и без поддержки?

— Я не один, я с Падме. — Энакин ухмыльнулся. — Вы, никак, решили, что я прилетел вас убивать, а, учитель?

— Ты джедай, и это твоя обязанность.

— Во-первых, пошла она к сарлакку, такая обязанность, — заявил Энакин. — А во-вторых, уж вы могли бы и понять.

— Понять что? — подобрался Оби-Ван.

— Я не джедай, — сказал Энакин. И его глаза залило золото.

***

Оби-Ван молчал. Пытался разобраться в Силе и ощущениях и запутывался все больше. По ученической связи Энакин ощущался — собой. Обычным собой, совсем не полным Тьмой ситхов. Рядом с ним, вокруг него Сила была светла — вот только золото в глазах…

Пока он медитировал стоя, из корабля спустилась Падме.

— Я сломал учителя! — заявил Энакин.

— Сломал — чини! — Амидала, ничуть не удивившись золотым глазам Энакина, улыбнулась Оби-Вану. — Пойдемте в дом. Выпьем чаю и поговорим.

Оби-Ван механически последовал за ней, сел в пододвинутое кресло на террасе. Взял протянутую чашку. Уставился на озеро.

И очнулся от ступора только когда понял, что солнце совсем село, по террасе ходит Падме, зажигая свечи, а чай в его чашке успел остыть и покрыться пленкой.

— Почему вы так удивились? — Энакин, оказывается, сидел рядом, вытянув ноги.

— Я не могу поверить… Но ты же не темен! И не было ни единого момента… — Оби-Ван прищурился. — Если это такая шутка…

— Какие шутки. У меня просто маскировка хорошая. — Энакин потянулся всем телом. — Вот в гипер выйдем, я вам покажу, что у меня с Силой на самом деле.

— Кто тебя учил?

— Ну… — Энакин задумался. — Если честно, то много кто. Голокроны наши в Храме, из закрытой части. Лорд Кель-Дрома. Я так удачно к нему в гробницу зашел, помнится, что выбора-то особого не было. Голокрон лорда Ревана нашел, это мне очень повезло… И на Коррибане еще учился, совсем недавно, кстати. Вы еще думали, что мы с Падме развлекаемся во время ее отпуска и моей увольнительной. А я, как в том анекдоте, умчался работать, работать, работать!

Коррибан? Голокрон?.. Лорд Реван? Но…

Энакин усмехнулся.

— Я вам его привез, голокрон лорда Ревана, в смысле. Вам понравится. И еще несколько, из моей библиотеки уже, но к ним лучше позже залезать. Они догматичные слишком, вам для базы не подойдет.

— Но… — Оби-Ван пытался сформулировать вопрос, слова разбегались, а Энакин ждал, склонив голову к плечу и улыбаясь. Очень спокойно. Тот порывистый юноша, которого так хорошо знал Оби-Ван — это тоже была маскировка?..

— Ну, почти, — ответил Энакин на его мысль — или на выражение лица. — Как бы это объяснить… Вы когда-нибудь носили страшно неудобную одежду, которую нельзя сменить? Ужасно раздражает, правда?

Оби-Ван хмыкнул.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что Светлая сторона была тебе неудобной одеждой и поэтому ты был такой нервный?

— Да нет. — Энакин пожал плечами. — Не Светлая сторона. Все это джедайство. Кодекс, ограничения, только и исключительно Свет в медитациях…

— Тебе хотелось большего, — горько сказал Оби-Ван. — Запретных знаний. Свободы.

Каким плохим он оказался учителем…

— Сила, — рассмеялся Энакин, — нет, нет. Дело совсем не в этом. Я когда наконец раскопал то проклятое пророчество, так обрадовался. Это так многое объяснило!

— Пророчество о восстановлении равновесия в Силе привело тебя на Темную сторону? — спросил Оби-Ван, не веря. — Но почему?

— Потому что сейчас, в условиях тотальной доминанты учения Света, меня с этой целью могла создать только Темная сторона. Это же очевидно.

— Но… — Оби-Ван тряхнул головой. — Нет. Если бы было так, Орден бы понял…

— Для Йоды войны с ситхами были вчера, — сказал Энакин. — Вы понимаете, он же это все помнит. Он помнит, как джедаи едва выжили — и они для него до сих пор выживают, хотя это уже давно не так. Ну и Орден так до сих пор и думает — что они выживают. А на деле у Тьмы остались одни падшие и бейниты. Это же несерьезно.

— То есть… ты не бейнит? — Этого Оби-Ван уже успел испугаться, и сам удивился силе облегчения. Тьма тьмой, но потворствовать тому, кто уничтожает Республику…

— Я к нашему неуловимому ситху не имею никакого отношения, — жестко произнес Энакин. — И с радостью отпилю ему голову, за то, что он тут устроил. Не то, чтоб без него не полыхнуло, но это ж не значит, что надо в огонь гранаты кидать!

— Ты, мой дорогой, и сам бы пару гранат кинул, — сказала Падме, взъерошила Энакину волосы. Энакин просиял улыбкой.

— Это конечно. Но только прицельно и после консультации с тобой.

— И вам не страшно, Падме? — спросил Оби-Ван, смотря на них. То, что они были парой — и давно, — стало теперь совершенно очевидно. Как он раньше умудрялся обманываться?

— Страшно, конечно, — ответила та. — Но мне пришлось решать, кого же я люблю. Ну… я и решила. Теперь будем как-то с этим жить.

— Хорошо жить, — Энакин поцеловал ее запястье. — Я же тебе обещал.

— Тебе нужно будет обучить меня этой маскировке, — сказал Оби-Ван решительно. — И тогда…

— Этому не учатся в пару минут, — вздохнул Энакин. — Не на том уровне, чтоб в Ордене не засекли. Сначала мы спрячем вас с герцогиней в одном милом месте. Там тихо, спокойно и силовая аномалия. Орден не засечет. Вы потренируетесь, Тьму вашу возьмете под контроль. Отдохнете… А потом я вас освобожу из плена у страшных темных сектантов, если захотите. А если не захотите, еще чего-нибудь придумаем. Найдем ситха, прибьем нафиг, закончим войну и будем темную академию возрождать где-нибудь подальше от Ядра… Только не на Коррибане, там климат неподходящий. И чего вы так на меня смотрите?

— Ты именно так понял восстановление равновесия? — медленно произнес Оби-Ван.

Энакин пожал плечами.

— Ну, другой вариант — это вырезать весь Орден, а у меня там Асока, между прочим. И она совсем Светлая. И вообще… Нерациональное это решение. Разбазаривание ресурсов. Так что я против.

Оби-Ван потер лицо руками. Сила… Сила, неужели… Неужели и на Темной стороне Силы можно остаться не чудовищем? Остаться собой?..

— Я верю в свободный человеческий выбор, — негромко произнесла Сатин от двери. В прыгающем свете свечей она казалась то статуей древней богини, то совсем усталой женщиной. — Невозможно выбрать быть хорошим человеком раз и навсегда, возможно лишь постоянно это выбирать. Раз за разом. Не думаю, что для одаренных это принципиально иначе.

Оби-Ван смотрел на нее, строгую и сильную, и не знал как выразить все, чем переполнялось сердце. Наверное, тоже — по порядку? Слово за словом…

— Я хочу раз за разом выбирать тебя, — сказал он. — Всегда выбирать тебя.

Сатин улыбалась.

— Да, — ответила она. — Я тоже.


End file.
